


The First One

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: A look into Aaron and Robert's first Christmas with their son.





	

Vultures, that's how they'd describe it. The second they stepped into the house, car seat in Robert's arms, sleeping boy inside it; the family was on them. Lisa got there first, pulling Aaron into a hug that was more a manoeuvre to get him out of the way than anything else. He didn't fight it; neither did Robert, his tiredness not letting him do much more than just hand the car seat over and flop onto the sofa. Aaron took over from there. Putting the bag down and going to Chas to hug her before getting the gifts they'd brought and putting them under the already crowded tree; the mass of light blue and cartoon covered packages telling him that they would be taking a lot back to theirs that night.   
"No Liv?"  
Robert sat up then; removing his scarf and folding it in his hands,  
"She's following in a bit. Left her on the phone to Sandra."  
He accepted a bottle of beer from Belle and wished her a merry Christmas as Aaron flopped down beside him,  
"How are you two? You look-"  
"Exhausted? Cos exhausted is what we are."  
Moira smiled at them and reached down to touch one of the sleeping boy's hands,  
"It's worth it though isn't it?"  
Robert looked at Aaron then and smiled before looking at Moira again,  
"Yeah. Totally."  
Aaron took Robert's beer and took a gulp before standing to get another. He stopped and looked at the women fussing over his son and smiled briefly before returning to the sofa.  
"It's what it's all about isn't it? Family? Especially with a little one. And it's his first Dingle Christmas."  
Aaron frowned,  
"It's his first any Christmas."  
Lisa looked at him,  
"And what better way to start than a Dingle one."  
She glanced at Robert,  
"No offence, love."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"No complaints from me. Ollie's lucky to have one as his first."  
Lisa returned to fussing over the baby as the conversation moved to other topics; Aaron leant more against Robert, the warmth from the fire and the rhythm of Robert's fingers trailing along his leg sending him to sleep until his mum's voice suddenly rang out through the room,  
"Shall we do presents?"  
Both men looked over at Chas as she jumped to her feet and smiled,  
"How many have you had already?"  
"Presents? Never enough."  
Sensing his cue the baby woke; letting out a whine then kicking his legs out as he tried to sit up. Robert chuckled and took a swig of beer,  
"Fine. Give the boy."  
Lisa reluctantly stood up and handed him over,  
"I get another cuddle though. When we're done."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and stood to grab his phone,  
"Keep him if you want."  
Lisa nudged him and headed to the tree as Robert fussed over the baby; turning him to sit facing the tree and letting him suck on his knuckle,  
"Okay who's first?"  
Chas raised her hand,  
"Me! Here, didn't put them out."  
She placed a bag on the table and started handing packages out; winking at Aaron when she passed him and Robert theirs,  
"Mum you've already got us something."  
She clicked her tongue,  
"The pushchair wasn't a Christmas present it was a necessity. These are presents. Besides they're nothing really."  
Aaron sighed and sat back, unwrapping the package along with everyone else,  
"Aftershave! Cheers."  
Robert opened his to find his own favourite brand of aftershave and he turned to Chas,  
"Thank you Chas it's great."  
She rubbed his arm and then reached to take Oliver's hand, pulling a face at him and making him laugh as everyone else opened their gifts and started handing others out. 

Ten minutes later they had moved to the floor; Oliver was busy waving ripped paper and ignoring the pile of gifts beside him as Robert unwrapped a box set,  
"Aaron said you like that one."  
Robert grinned at Belle,  
"I do! This is brilliant Belle, thank you. It's gonna make the night feeds a lot easier to deal with."  
Belle smiled at him and picked up her drink,  
"Who's next?"  
Aaron stopped pulling faces at Oliver and reached for one of the presents they'd brought with them,  
"Here. From Ollie."  
Chas took the gift and opened it; a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the framed photo of the little boy,  
"It's gorgeous. I love it."  
Aaron smiled and picked Oliver up to sit on his lap,  
"Loves a camera this one, and a mirror."  
He smirked,  
"He must be Robert's."  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Rude."  
Aaron grinned as Chas stepped over; leaning down and kissing Aaron's head and then taking Oliver in her arms,  
"Well I love it. And I love you."   
She bounced the boy on her hip,  
"Don't I eh? Love you."  
She kissed one of his chubby cheeks and took him across the room to the table. Aaron held his hands up and frowned,  
"Uh...you can take my child by the way?"  
Robert laughed at him and edged closer to the Christmas tree; reaching down and picking up another present to pass to someone else,  
"Reckon we can sneak out while they have him?"  
The voice in his ear made him jump and he looked up to see Aaron jerking his head toward the door,  
"Come on. Two minutes."  
Robert passed a package to Belle and climbed to his feet, following Aaron, grabbing his coat as he walked from the house.  
"Bloody freezing out here."  
Aaron grabbed Robert's front and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"I've been wanting to do that all day."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again quickly before looking around,  
"Merry Christmas...Daddy."  
Aaron grinned; rubbing Robert's arms slowly then looping them around Robert's middle,  
"First Christmas as Dad's eh?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Might be the last if those lot in there don't give him back."  
Aaron chuckled and leant in; pressing his face into Robert's warm neck,  
"I'm so tired right now, I'd let them."  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head,  
"Mm."  
Aaron pulled back and looked up at him,  
"Merry Christmas."  
Robert kissed him again before pulling him in to another hug and holding him a while longer.

Aaron bounced the boy on his knee as he sucked on his hand,  
"He's gorgeous. Just like his dad."  
Aaron smirked and looked at Chas,  
"Since Robert's not here I'm gonna presume you mean me."  
Chas rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder,  
"I'm so proud of you love. Of you and Robert. And gorgeous little Ollie."  
Aaron smiled at the boy,  
"You are gorgeous aren't you?"  
"Cheers."  
Aaron laughed and looked up at Robert as he sat heavily on the sofa next to them. Chas smiled at him; squeezing his shoulder and standing up to leave them to it.   
"So what do you say Oliver Patrick? You had a good Christmas?"  
He took the little boy's hand and kissed it as he bounced his legs on Aaron,  
"Have you?"  
Robert met Aaron's eye and smiled, slinging his arm around his shoulder and kissing it,  
"Best Christmas ever."  
He looked around at everyone and smiled happily at the sight of them all chatting and laughing together. He looked at Aaron and Oliver again, resting his head on the man's shoulder as he reached out to tickle Oliver before settling down and pulling faces at his son as his husband kissed his head, his family around him and his heart full of love.


End file.
